left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Italy0021
Hello, Italy0021. Thank you for your to the Zoey page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 06:32, January 7, 2010 Relationships Ok, you really need to stop this. Everyone else here wants it, and so you shouldn't delete it. I notified an admin. If you continue, you'll be blocked.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 07:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have no idea of what you just said, but I assume you are going to stop.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 07:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, you haven't been paying attention to what I've been doing, have you. I have been undoing your edits to get rid of the relationships section. THE LAST THING I WOULD DO IN THIS SITUATION IS TO DELETE IT. YOU are the only one causing trouble. If you would just stop, there would BE NO TROUBLE.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 07:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You, Kitten Basket and I are the only ones that have recently edited Zoey's page. Kitten Basket undid your first edit to the page, and I undid the rest of yours. You are the only one doing this. I'm not stupid like you obviously re. You can't trick me, so don't even try.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 07:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Jeezus, asshole. Stop. NO ONE CARES. No one is going to delete the relationships section. Get that through your tiny fucking head, and maybe you can edit here. Otherwise, shut the fuck up, leave me alone, and stop editing.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 08:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Your italian i guess, 0021, then understand this, Vai A Farti Fottere, Pezzo Di Merda. ''Nelo Angelo '' 18:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC)